mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Gooper Blooper
Gooper Blooper is one of the bosses in Super Mario Sunshine. He first appears in Ricco Harbor and later again in Noki Bay. He uses his tentacles to smash Mario, which decreases Mario's health points. Appearances Super Mario Sunshine Gooper Blooper's first appearance is in Super Mario Sunshine in Ricco Harbor. Mario must stop the fiend to progress onward in the game. Although he is hiding under a pile of crates, Gooper Blooper reveals his location by leaving one of his tentacles in view. After Mario removes the tentacle from Gooper Blooper, the giant Blooper uses his tentacles to try and defeat Mario. Mario must pull the tentacles so that they snap off and then he must pull the cork out of the Blooper's mouth, which causes ink to spray all over the Blooper and the surroundings. Mario can also stomp on Gooper Blooper's tentacles however they heal quickly. After pulling on his mouth twice, Gooper Blooper is defeated and lands in the sea. A Blooper's Revenge Gooper Blooper is not defeated though, and he is fought in the same way as before upon the helicopter pad. When he is not sprayed by water, Gooper Blooper spins while hitting the player with his tentacles. Once he is defeated for the final time in Ricco Harbor, he soars into the sky and crashes into the sea. Gooper's Last Stand Gooper Blooper reappears in Noki Bay at the peak of a mountain during the second episode "The Boss of Tricky Ruins"; however, instead of crashing into the sea, he crashes into the mountainside. The other difference is that the boss music is not the same as before (being the mid-boss theme played when a Polluted Piranha Plant or the Phantamanta or another mid-boss is fought). Mario Power Tennis Gooper Blooper appears in Mario Power Tennis as the opponent in the mini-game Gooper Blooper Volley. All of his tentacles hold a racket and the play must hit a tennis ball between them while avoiding the marked tiles. Super Princess Peach Appearing as the fifth boss, Gooper Blooper is vulnerable to being attacked by Perry. After losing three health points, he uses Calm vibe to fall asleep to regain health. Peach must wake him up with Rage vibe to remove his remaining two health points. This is also his biggest form in any Mario game he has been in. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Gooper Blooper returns again as a major boss in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. His appearance is much different from his past designs being much more shiner. He also wears a purple Royal Sticker on his head and comes into the battle with 300 HP. Gooper Blooper is also the main cause for the pollution of World 3. He also has his Poison Blooper minions try everything to stop Mario from reaching him. Gooper Blooper resided at Whitecap Beach behind an abandoned ship. Battle Unlike the rest of the bosses in this game, Gooper Blooper actually "claps" to the rhythm of his battle boogie theme. It's also the key to blocking his Rhythm Tentacle Smack attack. He also charges up Poison Goop for one turn then unleashes it on the next turn poisoning Mario and blinding him if he doesn't block it. Tips Gooper Blooper attacks to the rhythm of his theme. Mario could use this to block his multi-attack to lessen damage. Mario must do this for three more turns until Gooper Blooper charges up for the Poison Goop attack. Mario must then use his Sponge thing sticker to deflect the attack right back at Gooper Blooper and it will poison himself impairing his vision and causing him to take 30 damage for 4 turns. Mario then must use this opening to launch his strongest Stickers and use the Battle Spinner to take Gooper Blooper down for good. ''Mario Tennis Aces Gooper Blooper appears in this game as a boss, using his tentacles to try and hit Mario. Mario must hit Gooper Blooper's ink balls back to damage him. Trivia *Gooper Blooper, in ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star, breaks the fourth wall by clapping along with his battle theme. **The fifth part of his battle theme (after he is attacked by his own Poison Goop) is a remixed version of the main Super Mario Bros. theme. *In beta ''Super Mario Sunshine'', Gooper Blooper was originally teal colored and had yellow eyes. He later has yellow eyes in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. *Gooper Blooper is briefly seen in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS during the Paper Mario stage. Gooper Blooper can be seen during the S.S. Flavion scene. The Tuna from Paper Mario is also seen. de:Riesen-Blooper fi:Gooper Blooper fr:Méga Bloups es:Blooper Manchurrón nl:Gooper Blooper Category:Super Mario Sunshine Bosses Category:Super Princess Peach Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Bloopers Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Sunshine Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses in Mario Tennis Aces